Meilleurs ennemis
by Demoiselle Corvyne
Summary: Tendance AU. Voici qu'une alchimiste, qui a tout perdu se retrouve avec Voldemort pour allié. Le problème ? Un sombre complot qui se trame... Nouvelle mise à jours : L'Oeil triangulaire
1. Prologue

Parfois, je fais des rêves bizarres. Cette nuit par exemple. Alors je les relie à des histoires que j'invente. Ce matin par exemple. En voici le résultat. Ce n'est que le prologue, mais la suite ne devrait pas tarder. Dans la suite, j'emploierai la troisième personne.

**Résumée : **une ancienne alchimiste qui a tout perdu est forcée de rejoindre les rangs de Mangemorts, sur la proposition de Voldemort. Une proposition, nullement désintéressée naturellement. Nullement fortuite non plus.

Car dans l'ombre, les maîtres alchimistes tirent les ficelles de leur marionnette alors qu'une menace des temps du chaos se réveille. Hum, légérement AU XD.

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de JKR sont à JKR. Tout comme son monde. En revanche, la mise en scène des dragons et des alchimistes est l'oeuvre de Morphée, maître des rêves et du chat qui me réveille la nuit, me permettant de m'en souvenir. Les fautes d'orthographe sont miennes.

**Rating : **T.

**NB : Ce prologue n'est qu'un rêve mis en forme, avec un glissement dans les temps grammaticaux. Par la suite, je me cantonne au passé simple/imparfait, énoncé à la troisième personne. En gros un trailer introductif. La suite est un peu différente.**

**Prologue : Par trois fois, je l'ai affronté.**

Par trois fois, nous nous sommes rencontrés.

La première fois se situe il y a bien des années. À l'époque, j'étais une alchimiste entraînée et redoutée. Je me souviens, cela s'était déroulé dans les souterrains. Nous avions passés des jours et des jours à jouer au chat et à la souris -pardon au phénix et au serpent- dans le dédale minérale, chacun tentant de surprendre l'autre au détour d'une stalagmite couverte de calcite ou d'une rivière cristalline. Cette chasse, rythmée par le bruit des gouttes d'eau chargées en minéraux qui tombaient en frappant la pierre, se fut achevée à proximité d'une ouverture donnant au milieu d'une falaise vertigineuse. Je me rappelle du soleil couchant qui avait baigné l'horizon de sang.

À l'époque j'étais puissante, le Ministère m'avait confié un artefact draconique afin d'être plus redoutable encore. Je le vainquis. Je l'épargna. Pour cette faute de pitié, le Ministère me congédia, gardant pour lui ma baguette. Quelque mois plus tard, mon ennemi connaîtrait une nouvelle défaite face à un enfant de un an.

Des années passèrent, bien des années. Je vivais de petits boulots, je dépérissais. L'homme avec qui je pensais fonder un foyer partit. Il ne me restait plus rien.

Puis il revint, mon ennemi. Potter criait au loup, le Minsitère faisait la sourde oreille, mais moi je l'entendis. J'eus peur.

Je m'entraînais, dans l'espoir vain de lui résister. Par la pensée j'englobais les objets que je voyais et tentais de les soulever. Parfois cela marchait. Tel était mon dernier pouvoir : la télékinésie.

Il me trouva un jour, nous nous battîmes. Il était le chat et moi la souris. Lui s'est amusé. Pas moi. Nous avons terminé notre combat, si tant est que l'on peut appeler cela un combat, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il a jeté le sort d'invocation d'un dragon des ténèbres et il est parti. Le dragon a semé la panique, sans me blesser, jusqu'à ce que les Aurors l'ont maîtrisé. On m'a accusée d'avoir invoqué le dragon ; qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ? Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était mort depuis des années. Ils m'ont condamnée à Askaban, mais je suis parvenue à m'enfuir. Entre temps, ils m'avaient inhibé ma magie.

Quelques jours de fuite plus tard, alors que je tentais d'entrer dans une bibliothèque, à la recherche d'un remède pour retrouver ma magie, il m'a vue. Il s'est avancé vers moi d'un pas calme. Personne ne le reconnaissait, il avait trop changé. Il n'avait plus rien du serpent hideux : c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, brun, le visage beau et fin, les yeux sombres détenant un léger reflet incarnat qui marchait en plein jour.

À présent, il se tient devant moi, il me dévisage. Je soutient son regard, sans peur. Qu'ai-je à perdre ? Rien, à part une vie maudite. C'est donc sans émotion que je contemple la baguette qu'il vient de sortir discrètement. Il le voit, il s'en amuse. Il range sa baguette.

« Je te dois la vie » rappelle-t-il, mais son t6n sent la moquerie.

J'opine. Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

Il poursuit.

« Aussi je suis prêt à sauver la tienne, à te rendre ta magie. En échange, tu dois me jurer trois ans d'obéissance »

Qu'ai-je à perdre ? Rien. Un peu de fierté peut-être... pour ce qu'il m'en reste. Qu'ai-je à gagner ? Beaucoup.

Il est le seul à me tendre la main. C'est intéressé, mais lui le fait. Qui peut en dire autant ? Personne. Il y a ceux qui m'ont calomniée, ceux qui m'ont jugée ceux qui m'ont condamnée, ceux qui m'ont abandonnée. Lui qui a voulu me tuer, peut maintenant me sauver. Des larmes amères coulent sur mes joues. Dans leur sel, se mélange joie et désespoir.

« J'accepte ».

Il esquisse un sourire, je me sens plus honteuse encore. Je viens de me renier moi-même. J'ai tout perdu, sauf l'espoir que je viens de retrouver.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. Un stupide livre

Voilà la suite ! Bon, par contre après je passerai à un rythme de un chapitre par semaine voir par quinzaine. Je remercie Rubika666 pour sa review.

Euh détail : s'il y avait une bétalectrice ou un bétalecteur disponible...

L'action se passe juste après noël de la cinquième année de Harry. Par la suite, je respecterai plus ou moins les bouquins, je pense. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

**Chapitre 1 : un stupide livre**

L'éclat doré du soleil matinal réveilla la jeune femme. Elle gémit un peu, encore dans un demi-sommeil douillet, plein de la douceur chaleureuse des draps soyeux et de l'édredon en plumes. Un léger frisson parcourut la peau pâle de son visage, l'informant sur le frimât extérieur. Elle rentra un peu plus la tête sous le drap.

Cela aurait pu durer des heures, si une évidence ne l'avait pas soudain frappée : elle avait bien dormi !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant brusquement dans son lit. Alors que son regard parcourait la chambre troglodyte dans laquelle elle se trouvait -murs creusés à même la roche granitique, sous forme de dôme, un lit en noyer, une armoire une table, une chaise, le tout étant très simple- les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Malgré le risque d'une rencontre malencontreuse avec des Aurors, elle s'était rendue à la Bibliothèque d'Alchimie et de Sorcellerie Supérieure Européenne, dans l'espoir de trouver un antidote à la potion des alchimistes du Minisitère qui la privait de ses pouvoirs. Dans les rayonnages, elle fit bien une rencontre malencontreuse, mais ce n'était pas avec un Auror. Avec Voldemort.

Le Mage Noir avait changé d'apparence : il n'était plus un reliquat d'homme, un serpent vaguement humanoïde. Non, c'était un homme séduisant, de l'apparence d'une trentaine ou quarantaine d'années qu'elle avait vu. Elle l'avait reconnu immédiatement ; cette reconnaissance fut réciproque. Elle avait d'abord cru mourir, mais au lieu de cela, il lui offrait une chance de nouvelle vie. Bien sûr, ce serait une vie de servitude mais comment refusait ? Elle ne le pouvait pas. Cette proposition était une véritable lueur d'espoir à laquelle elle se rattachait frénétiquement.

C'était ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ce repère, une série de galeries creusées sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres. L'entrée se trouvait à flanc de falaise, face à une grève grise et brumeuse, dont seul le ressac incessant des vagues troublait la tranquillité. Du moins était-ce l'entrée qu'elle l'avait vue.

Après ? Eh bien Voldemort l'avait emmenée ici, puis il était parti. Un peu plu tard, un elfe de maison était passé lui apporter de quoi se sustenter. Puis elle s'était couchée. Rien de trépidant jusque là et elle s'en arrangeait bien. Elle ignorait ce à quoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres la destinait, mais elle avait pour avis que cela n'aurait rien de rose. Peu importait, les dés avaient été jetés de toutes façons.

Résignée, elle se leva, prit une rapide douche, s'habilla et inspecta son reflet dans le miroir. Rien de bien fameux. La noirceur de sa robe mettait en relief la pâleur de sa peau. Elle avait toujours eut une peau assez pâle, mais là cela devenait maladif. Ses joues creuses, les restes de ses cernes renforcées cette impression. Aujourd'hui, on lui donnait trente, trente-cinq ans. D'autres jours, on lui en aurait donné vingt-cinq.

Elle soupira et s'arracha au miroir après avoir rassemblée sa chevelure châtain dans une tresse. Elle revint sur le lit et attendit, préférant occuper son esprit sur les motifs cristallins de la roche, plutôt que dans l'introspection et les souvenirs. C'était plus reposant.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps. Un elfe de maison, différent de celui de la veille, apparut. Celui-ci -celle-ci- était petite même pour une elfe de maison. Ses de gros yeux luisaient d'un reflet marine, semblable à des gemmes. Elle s'inclina.

- Miło mi panią Mérindol poznać. Błękia jest.(1)

- Bardzo mi miło.

Ashild Mérindol avait répondu machinalement, trop surprise d'avoir entendu sa langue natale, le polonais, pour répondre autrement. L'elfe de maison fut étonnée à son tour par la réponse.

- Mademoiselle Mérindol est très gentille avec Błękia, couina-t-elle toujours en polonais. Błękia est très contente d'être à son service.

- À mon service ? Tu es à mon service ?

L'elfe opina, fière.

- Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a accordé ce privilège à Błękia ce matin. Je dois veiller au bien-être de Mlle Mérindol tant qu'elle sera parmi nous.

- Ah... marmonna la jeune femme qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

- Mlle Mérindol désire-t-elle quelque chose ?

- À manger.

Son ventre criait famine depuis une bonne heure. Błękia claqua des doigts et aussitôt un petit déjeuner plantureux apparut sur la table : chocolat chaud et crémeux, brioche moelleuse, jus de grenade. Ashild ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui faire honneur. Alors elle laissa son esprit un peu vagabonder parmi les myriades de questions.

Que lui voulait Voldemort et pourquoi la traitait-il ainsi ? Pour l'instant, elle ne lui était guère utile, sans magie. Et même pourquoi s'embarrasser d'une alchimiste avec qui il avait eu quelques soucis par le passé, alors qu'il devait certainement avoir des espions bien placés parmi les cercles d'alchimistes ? Pourquoi la traiter aussi bien ?

Elle ne se faisait guère d'illusion sur son sort -tous deux savaient qu'elle obéirait à n'importe quel ordre, tant qu'il ne faudrait pas tuer-, elle se questionnait juste. Pourquoi ?

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. À quoi bon se questionner encore ? Tout cela était inutile. Elle était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres voilà tout. Point final.

Alors son regard tomba sur le verre vide. Pourquoi pas ? Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, se laissant imprégner par la douce chaleur de la magie. Elle était pour ce qui savait la sentir, un flux doux et attentionné, une ami toujours présente. Le Ministère lui avait peut-être pris la faculté de parler à la magie, mais pas celle de l'écouter, de la sentir, de l'accueillir dans son esprit. Enfin Ashild fut suffisamment pénétrée de magie. Elle lança son esprit vers le verre, l'enveloppa telle une main qui voudrait le saisir et tenta de le soulever. Rien ne se produisit. La main psychique passait au travers du verre, encore une fois.

« À quoi bon essayer, puisque tu connais le résultat ? » Questionna une voix un peu aiguë, un peu sifflante derrière elle.

Ashild sursauta. Voldemort était entré dans la chambre, elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Elle se retourna vivement.

Le Mage noir se tenait calmement debout, la dévisageant de ses yeux obsidienne à tendance incarnat. Son regard la détaillait, la jaugeait, la mesurait, la jugeait et peut-être la déshabillait. Comment dire, puisque le visage de Voldemort était aussi expressif qu'un masque de marbre ? Au fond, peu lui importait.

« Le logement te satisfait-il ? Reprit Voldemort.

- Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ?

- Il est vrai que les conditions sont meilleures que la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mais c'est de nouveau souterrain, à croire que nous sommes condamné au monde des profondeurs.

- Peut-être, concéda Ashild. J'ignore où trouvait un artefact draconique, ajouta-t-elle, devinant la question du mage noir. »

Voldemort esquissa un mince sourire.

« Cela, je m'en doute ! Sinon, cela ferait bien longtemps que tu en aurais récupéré un pour ton propre usage. Mais trêve de bavardage et passons aux choses sérieuses. Suis-moi. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta sans attendre, lui emboîtant le pas au travers du labyrinthe de pierre. Un léger courant d'air humide les accompagna, sans être trop importun. Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant une porte massive en bois clair. Étrangement, l'humidité des souterrains ne l'avait pas affectée : elle était tout aussi sèche et fringuante qu'au premier jour. Voldemort actionna la poignée faite de deux serpents enroulés l'un autour de l'autre. La porte s'ouvrit dans un sifflement ophidien, elle s'ouvrit sur le néant. Un épais nuage fuligineux flottait, interdisant au regard de le transperçait. Voldemort s'y engouffra sans hésitation. Ashild, elle ferma les yeux, un peu anxieuse. Elle fit un pas, deux. Un léger picotement parcourut son corps, chatouillant le ventre, gratouillant les épaules, descendant les bras, s'attardant dans les doigts, pour enfin s'en allait définitivement.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux » souffla Voldemort.

La jeune femme les ouvrit pour découvrir qu'ils se trouvait à l'entrée d'un long corridor, richement décoré de tapisseries et de boiseries. Ici l'air était chaud et sec. Ils arrivèrent au bout du corridor, où pendait une lourde tenture émeraude . Voldemort l'écarta révélant un salon luxueux, décoré dans des tons verts et serpentins.

Devant le feu qui brûlait doucement, quelques personnes somnolaient, parlaient ou bien lisaient. Ils tombèrent tous à genoux, sitôt qu'ils virent le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils étaient cinq : trois blonds que Ashild identifia comme la famille Malefoy, père mère et fils, une brune -Bellatrix- et un brun à large épaules -son mari, Rodolfus Lestrange.

« Maître, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre venue ? » demanda Lucius du ton le plus respectueux dont il était capable.

Voldemort leur signifia de se relever et désigna la jeune femme.

- Voici une nouvelle Mangemort Ashild Mérindol.

Bellatrix étouffa un cri de stupeur en reconnaissant le nom. Le Maître ne s'en émut pas et poursuivit.

- Dans les jours qui viennent, elle se rendra régulièrement dans la bibliothèque du Manoir. Naturellement, vous la laisserez faire et répondrez à ses questions si elle en a.

- Naturellement, assura Lucius, envoyant au passage un regard noir à sa belle-soeur qui conservait difficilement le silence.

- Bien »

Sur ce, Voldemort se dirigea vers l'étage, Ashild sur les talons. Dans une bibliothèque ? Le coeur de la jeune femme battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'y trouve le remède à la potion du Ministère ? Une bouffée d'espoir la submergea.

La bibliothèque était une pièce spacieuse et confortable, réchauffée par un feu de cheminée qui brûlait généreusement dans l'âtre. Des globes incandescents diffusaient une lumière propice à la lecture. Sous leur éclat doux, on parcourait avidement les grandes étagères couvertes de grimoires, à n'en plus pouvoir tenir. Le tout était classé avec un soin méticuleux : là les traités de zoomagicologie (ils étaient peu nombreux), ici ceux de potion (beaucoup plus nombreux), de magie noire, d'ensorcellement et même... sur une étagère, il y avait même des ouvrage d'alchimie !

L'alchimie était un art rare, mystérieux, hermétique. Il était extrêmement difficile au profane de se procurer des grimoires sérieux et non des faux destinés à tromper celui qui n'était pas initié. Pourtant, cela semblait bien être des vrais. Bien sûr, les Malefoy détenaient déjà de nombreux ouvrages rarissimes sur la magie noire, mais l'alchimie, même pour la plus part des adepte de la magie noire, était réputée être un art maudit. Une nouvelle rumeur que laissaient courir les cercles clos des alchimistes. Car pour avoir été initiée à l'art d'Hermès Trismégiste, Ashild savait que ce n'était pas un art plus maudit qu'un autre, si l'on exceptait ces maudits Maîtres Alchimistes qui l'avaient bannie.

D'un léger geste de baguette, Voldemort fit apparaître un ouvrage sur la table. « Materia Primea : séparation et purification » de Paracelse. Il était écrit en alkemien 3, utilisant un code mélangeant alphabet hébraïque, pour la signification phonétique des lettres, dont la graphie avait été fixée par Nicolas Flamel au quatorzième siècle, pour retranscrire un texte en latin, parsemé de mots « trompeurs ». L'alkémien 3 était un langage de base, connu de n'importe quel alchimiste. L'ouvrage en lui-même n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

« Tu me le traduiras en anglais.

- C'est tout ? S'étonna Ashild.

- C'est tout. Que peut faire d'autre une alchimiste n'ayant plus sa magie ? »

Ashild accusa le coup, le rouge lui montant au joue. Une nouvelle fois, la honte venait répandre son fiel dans ses veines. Voilà donc à quoi elle en était réduite : traduire un stupide livre.

Voldemort se moquait d'elle, il prenait plaisir à lui rappeler qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre de celle qu'elle avait pu être. Il la dévisageait, un léger rictus amusé étirant ses lèvres fines. Peut-être attendait-il une réaction, une révolte ? Il n'en fut rien. Ashild n'en avait plus la force.

« Combien de temps ai-je ?

- Le temps qu'il te faudra. Un dernier détail : dans cette bibliothèque, il n'y a rien à propos de la potion qui t'affecte. Inutile de chercher. »

Sur ce, il partit.

* * *

En polonais cela signifie :

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Mérindol. C'est Błękia.

- Enchantée.


	3. La mort de Nicolas Flamel

Voilà le premier inter chapitre.

Je m'explique : une semaine je poste un chapitre, une autre un inter-chapitre, c'est à dire soit une saynette qui se passe ailleurs -ici dans un repère d'alchimiste hermétiste- soit un article se raportant à l'alchimie ou d'autres éléments que je vais utiliser.

(Vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 2 attend sagement sur mon ordinateur)(En revanche je cherche une béta)

**La mort de Nicolas Flamel**

La lumière flavescente des torches dansait le long des parois granitiques, projetant des ombres langoureuses à travers l'immense caverne. Alors qu'en contrebas, de multiples silhouettes encapuchonnées paslmodiant une litanie mortuaire, formaient un rond autour d'un sarcophage taillé à même une pierre brute, ; en haut, sur un promontoire rocheux, une poignée d'hommes discutaient avec le chuchotement du secret et du complot.

À l'instar des hermétistes d'en bas, ils portaient une longue cape noire, dont la capuche rabattue sur leur visage en camouflait la partie supérieure. Ils se turent dès que deux hommes infiniment craints et respectés, firent leur entrée. Ceux-là portaient une cape pourpre ; un masque incarnat garantissait l'anonymat de leur visage. En outre, l'un avait une chaîne d'or, terminée par une pierre écarlate montée sur un étrange pendentif triangulaire, tandis que l'autre tenait fermement dans sa main une baguette autour de laquelle s'enroulaient deux serpents -un caducée donc. Le premier prit la parole d'une voix profondément grave et rocailleuse.

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

- Rien, Haut Hermèsien, répondit l'un des alchimistes en noir. Nous avons fouillé l'appartement du couple Flamel selon vos ordres, mais ils n'avaient rien laissé.

- Perenelle était une femme prudente et avisée, elle a sûrement détruit avec soin les notes de son mari, Nicolas Flamel, ajouta un autre.

- Peut-être, concéda le porteur du caducée. Cela signifierait qu'il ne resterait plus qu'une unique personne qui aurait été initiée, une personne que nous ne pouvons atteindre : Albus Dumbledore.

- Mais lui ne parlera pas et le Secret mourra avec lui, reprit le premier alchimistes en noir.

- Il est à craindre que cela soit fâcheux.

- Ou peut-être pas, intervint le Haut Hermèsien à la chaîne d'or qui était resté silencieux jusque là. Nous oublions une personne : ils étaient trois à savoir, Flamel, Dumbledore et...

- Cela fait tant d'années qu'il a disparu ! Coupa l'un des hommes en noir.

- Mais sa fille vit toujours, rappela un autre.

- Et tu penses, fit le porteur de caducée à son pair, qu'elle connaîtrait le Secret ?

- Non. En revanche je pense que son père l'a préparée à Le découvrir. Nous lui ouvrirons la piste, elle s'y engouffrera et nous n'aurons plus qu'à la suivre jusqu'à Lui.

- N'est-il pas dangereux d'utiliser une alchimiste soupçonnée d'hérésie ? S'inquiéta l'un des subordonnés.

- D'autant plus que son père était lui-même un hérétique. »

Le Haut Hermèsien balaya les objections d'un geste de la main. Il se dégageait de sa grande silhouette masquée une assurance impressionnante.

« Elle aime chercher, alors elle cherchera. Mais lorsqu'elle comprendra, il sera trop tard.

- Et si elle comprend avant ?

- Alors elle devra être éliminée.

- Et si Dumbledore la contacte ? Il risquerait de nous nuire...

- Il faudrait déjà qu'il comprenne qui elle est réellement, ce dont je doute. Elle-même ne sait plus. De plus, pour palier à cette éventualité, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle rejoigne les rangs de Jedusor.

- De Jedusor ? Voilà qui est vraiment inattendue, vouloir utiliser un Mage Noir. »

Le Haut Hermèsien haussa des épaules.

« Les Mages Noirs ont cela de bien qu'ils sont prévisibles. Ils recherchent pouvoir et immortalité, ne reculant pas devant un bain de sang. Jedusor servira nos intérêts.

- Il est intelligent, nuança son pair. Il risque de se douter de quelque chose.

- Je sais. Je pense bien qu'il découvrira rapidement que nous sommes derrière ; il comprendra alors qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il sait que nous avons provoqué la chute de Grindelwald et que nous pourrions bien provoquer la sienne. »

Le Haut Hermèsien au caducée s'inclina.

« Je vois que tu as songé à tout, mon ami.

- Oh non pas à tout, loin de là. Les plans ne sont que des trames indicatives, susceptibles à tout moment d'être changées, renversées, totalement transmuées. Il suffit de s'adapter aux aléas et j'ai foi que nous y parviendrons. Nous Le trouverons ! »

* * *

. Fini ! Le chapitre 2 s'intitiulera "Loin du feu"


	4. Loin du feu

Voici la suite !

Vous savez quoi ? Y a pas longtemps, j'ai eu partiel de cristallographie. Je m'excuse des conséquences sur mon texte.

(Une symétrie d'ordre p signifie que l'on revient à l'identique après une rotation de 2pi sur p))

**Chapitre 2 : Loin du feu**

Le soleil s'était couché sur le Manoir Malefoy, laissant sa place au frimas nocturne.

Dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, assise à la place la plus éloignée du feu possible, une jeune femme soupira, après avoir tourner une page d'un grimoire. Il n'avait fallu que deux jours à Ashild pour traduire le livre. Il était assez court et le copiste peu doué. L'alchimiste avait noté plusieurs erreurs dans les mots _trompeurs_, que ce soit par leur absence, leur présence ou même leur orthographe. En outre, il avait fait une erreur en parlant de la symétrie du Sel cristalisé, lui attribuant une symétrie d'ordre 5, alors que c'était impossible. En outre, les cristaux de Sel, après première séparation était le plus souvent de mérièdre d'orthorombique, et non des holoèdre de pentagonal -classe cristalline inexistante.

Ashild avait noté tout cela sur un parchemin à part, par conscience professionnelle. Néanmoins elle doutait fortement que cela pût avoir une quelconque importance. En réalité, elle se demandait même si Voldemort allait jamais utiliser cette traduction, pour laquelle il éprouvait une indifférence manifeste.

À vrai dire, Ashild pouvait généraliser cette indifférence à elle-même : il l'avait retrouvée dans une bibliothèque, lui avait proposé de rejoindre ses rangs, l'avait revue le lendemain pour lui confier cette insignifiante traduction, puis plus rien. D'un autre côté, que pouvait-elle espérer en tant qu'alchimiste déchue et privée de sa magie ? Et plus encore, souhaitait-elle vraiment qu'un psychopathe tel que Voldemort lui accorde plus d'importance ?

À son corps défendant, la réponse d'Ashild n'était peut-être pas si négative que cela. Pendant des années, elle avait connu l'indifférence voir le mépris. Elle n'était qu'une semi-alchimiste, effrayée par l'âme brûlante de l'Art, une jeune sorcière incapable d'aller au bout de ses actes pour le plus grand bien, même si cela impliquait de tuer.

Alors, oui, même si elle osait à peine se l'avouer, une partie d'elle-même, sombre et pernicieuse, s'était sentie flattée par l'intérêt du Mage Noir du premier jour. À présent, c'était cette même partie qui réclamait à grand cri l'attention du Mage Noir. L'esprit d'Ashild faisait tout pour ne pas l'entendre. Afin d'oublier cette petite voix qui hurlait dans sa tête, l'alchimiste se concentra à nouveau sur le livre.

µµ

Enfin, elle termina sa traduction. Elle rangea ses notes dans sa besace et sortit de la bibliothèque. En chemin elle croisa Bellatrix. Les deux femmes s'ignorèrent.

La veille, la Mangemort était venue trouver l'alchimiste et elles avaient eu une discussion pour le moins houleuse. Ashild était parvenue à y mettre un terme en sortant l'argument infaillible : le Maître avait ses raisons pour avoir autorisé la venue de l'alchimiste parmi ses Mangemorts. Infaillible. Toutefois, Ashild savait qu'elle venait de se créer une ennemie mortelle : plus le temps passerait, plus la jalousie de Bellatrix augmenterait.

L'alchimiste allait sur ces pensées, lorsqu'elle traversa le salon et que les flammes de l'âtre prirent soudain une étrange couleur verdâtre. Quelques instants plus tard, un adolescent de l'âge de Drago faisait son apparition, visiblement désorienté. Il était grand et dégingandé ; ses cheveux bruns, épais encadraient un visage doux. Ses deux yeux incroyablement verts, pareils à l'herbe fraîche du printemps, la dévisageait avec surprise.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Ashild n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Narcissa faisait son entrée.

- Théodore ! S'exclama-t-elle. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu demander asile.

Il avait énoncé cela d'une voix très calme, presque chantante, Ô combien douloureuse pourtant. Devinant que ce qui suivrait ne la regardait pas, Ashild passa son chemin.

Elle parvint ainsi dans sa chambre, déposa la sacoche et repartit. Un couloir plus loin, on entendait la rumeur bruissante de l'océan ; encore quelques mètres et une puissante odeur de l'iode frileux venait serrer les narines. Enfin, Ashild arriva dans l'ouverture surplombant la grève graveleuse, que la lune opalescente baignait d'une lueur glaciale. Son éclat argenté venait se fragmenter contre l'écume blanchâtre glissant sur les crêtes des vaguelettes avant que ces dernières ne mourussent dans le fracas du choc entre l'océan et le roc.

Prudemment, Ashild emprunta le sentier escarpé qui descendait à flanc de falaise, se tenant à plusieurs reprises à la pierre froide et poisseuse. Parfois un galet moins docile glissait sous ses pieds. Enfin, ses pieds touchèrent la grève. Elle avança jusqu'à ce que l'humidité des graviers fins transperça ses souliers. Alors, elle les ôta et poursuivit sa marche, savourant la vivacité du froid qui léchait sa voûte plantaire.

La plage formait un creux, s'apparentant à un V. Au plus profond de ce V se trouvait l'entrée des souterrains. Ashild, quant à elle, se dirigea vers la pointe nord, qui se terminait par un rocher plat, plongeant dans la mer. Elle traversa un mince bras d'eau dont l'étaux gelé se referma éphemèrement sur son pied, puis s'installa sur le rocher et laissa à ses yeux le loisir de contemplait l'étendue marine, à sa chair, de ressentir le froid pénétrer les pores de sa peau, s'insinuer entre ses sens pour finalement atteindre son âme.

Alors Ashild savoura pleinement cette sensation de plénitude gelée où la chaleur n'avait plus sa place. Ses lèvres bleuissaient, son corps tremblait, mais elle n'en avait que faire, ou plutôt, elle appréciait qu'il en soit ainsi.

Elle adorait le froid, l'humide, l'eau glacée en générale. En revanche, elle détestait la chaleur, haïssait le feu ; un comble pour une alchimiste, lorsque l'on sait que l'alchimie est sensée avoir été enseignée aux hommes par les dragons. Les dragons... eux... S'il y avait une chose que Ashild haïssait par dessus tout, qu'elle redoutait, qu'elle irait même jusqu'à tuer, c'était bien les dragons. Elle éprouvait une haine viscérale à leur encontre, surtout contre le gigantesque, celui à écaille d'ébènes, aux dents d'ivoire et aux yeux d'émeraude. Lui, il venait bien trop souvent hantait ses songes angoissés. Chacun des battements d'aîles infernales apportait des effluves immondes de chairs carbonisées, accompagnés de la litanie des cris de peurs et de désespoirs. On ressentait alors la chaleur maudite consumer son être, tout ronger jusqu'à ne laisser que des cendres, brûlantes à jamais.

Le lendemain matin, Ashild fut réveillée par des secousses frénét

Et puis il y avait ses flammes boulimiques qui ne cessaient de danser, de courir, à droite, à gauche, en haut et en bas, pour tout saccager. D'elles, naissaient la progéniture infâme que sont les flammêches, des petites vicieuses se complaisant à pénétrer les plus protégés des sanctuaires. Alors le dragon riait de son cruel éclat.

« Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer ? » Glissa une voix tout aussi froide que la pierre contre laquelle elle résonnait.

La fraction sombre sursauta en Ashild, alors que la jeune femme se retourner calmement pour faire face au Mage Noir. Voldemort se tenait sur la plage, fixant Ashild avec une expression indéchiffrable. L'alchimiste se leva et le rejoignit sur le gravier.

« Dois-je comprendre qu'il m'est interdit de sortir ?

- Nullement. Mais la marée monte et la température descend.(la fraction sombre ressentit une douce volupté). Je serai contrarié de perdre une traductrice et alchimiste de talent »

La partie sombre cessa immédiatement de sourire. Ashild s'efforça de ne pas relever l'ironie pleine de condescendance du Mage Noir.

« Cela fait des années que je ne suis plus alchimiste.

- Que tu n'appartiens plus à l'ordre des Hermèsiens, nuança Voldemort. Mais n'est-on pas alchimiste à vie ? »

La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire. Il avait raison. Le regard du Mage Noir accrocha soudain un point sur l'horizon.

« Il est plus que temps de rentrer »

Il lui tendit la main droite. Après quelques instants de surprise, Ashild y glissa la sienne. Pour la première fois, sa peau entrait en contact avec celle du sorcier et elle fut presque étonnée de découvrir qu'elle était chaude et douce, comme n'importe quelle peau humaine.

Soudain, une légère bourrasque les enveloppa : ils quittaient le sol, s'élevant encore et encore, avançant vers l'entrée des souterrains pour finalement s'y poser.

Voldemort lâcha sa main.

Il se retourna et fixa encore une fois l'horizon, avant de s'en détacher pour enjoindre à Ashlid d'avancer vers les profondeurs telluriques.

« À partir de maintenant, tu ne sortiras plus à la nuit tombée.

- Qu'y avait-il ? Questionna Ashild, de plus en plus circonspecte.

- Je n'en suis pas encore certain... »

Le Mage Noir revint au silence. Seul le bruit de pas troublait le calme minérale. Finalement, il reprit :

« Comment es-tu parvenue à t'enfuir, lors de ton transfert à Azkaban ? »

La question prit la jeune femme un peu au dépourvu. Voldemort ajouta :

« Il est surprenant qu'une personne seule et privée de ses pouvoirs soit parvenue à s'enfuir, là ou plusieurs sorciers n'y sont pas parvenus.

- Je crois que c'est justement parce que je n'avais plus de pouvoir que je suis parvenue à m'enfuir. Après qu'ils m'ont fait boire cette potion, les détraqueurs semblaient avoir du mal à me voir. Ils s'apprêtaient à me faire monter dans le Carsakaban lorsque l'alarme a soudain sonné, ce qui a totalement désorienté les détraqueurs. Je n'ai pas attendu plus longtemps pour leur fausser compagnie et me mêler aux moldus pour qu'ils perdent ma piste. »

Elle n'avait pas ciller en prononçant le mot « moldu », malgré l'éclair inquiétant qui avait alors traversé les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Il n'y avait pas d'Auror ?

- Non.

- Voilà qui est étrange, et contraire à la procédure. Tout comme cette potion. Il arrive que l'on administre un bridant à ceux qui savent utiliser la magie sans baguette, mais ses effets sont limités à 48 heures ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. D'autre part, le bridant traditionnel n'affecte en rien la perception des détraqueurs. Donc ou bien il y a eu un vice de procédure dû à l'incompétence du Ministère, ce qui demeure une hypothèse plausible, ou bien...

- Quelqu'un l'a provoqué » comprit Ashild.

Voldemort opina.

« Vois-tu de qui il pourrait s'agir ? » Questionna-t-il.

Ashild réfléchit. À vrai dire, elle n'avait gardé le contact qu'avec peu de personne. Moins encore était capable de faire une telle chose. Il ne resta plus qu'une possibilité dans son esprit. Elle fronça des sourcils.

« Peut-être les Hermèsiens, ce qui m'étonne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils seraient plus du genre à vouloir m'enfermer à Azkaban, expliqua Ashild. S'ils avaient modifié la potion, j'aurais plus tendance à penser qu'ils l'auraient rendue létale.

Les Hermèsiens étaient les Maîtres Alchimistes, les gardiens du culte et des connaissances qu'Hermès Trismégiste avait laissé transparaître dans sa Table d'Emeraude. Ils formaient un ordre craint, aussi bien par le Ministère que part le reste des alchimistes.

« Et tu ne vois pas d'autres possibilités ?

- Non. Est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez proposé de vous rejoindre, au lieu de me tuer ? »

Le Mage Noir s'arrêta de marcher et dévisagea la jeune femme d'un regard insondable.

« En partie, reconnut-il. Pourtant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes.

- Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ?

- Beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes sont prêts à me rejoindre pour sauver leur misérable vie, il est vrai. Toutefois, tu ne fais pas partie de cela.

- Je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à perdre, répondit Ashild.

- Mais tu savais aussi ce que cela impliquait, que tu devrais m'obéir quelque soit les ordres.

- Je sais que j'obéïrai à tous, sauf celui de tuer ou de torturer.

- Vraiment ? »

Voldemort fit un pas vers elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Ashild ne cilla pas.

« Dois-je répondre à cette question, dont vous connaissez la réponse ? »

Le Mage Noir esquissa un léger rictus.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu rendue à cette bibliothèque, dont tu connaissais l'incapacité à te fournir le remède à la potion qui t'affecte ?

- Parce que mon chemin semblait en décidé ainsi.

- Voilà une réponse bien hermétique.

- Vous l'avez dis, un alchimiste demeure en l'état jusqu'à sa mort. J'ai terminé la traduction, ajouta Ashild en changeant de sujet.

- Je sais.

- Il y avait des erreurs dans le texte.

- Cela aussi je le sais, confirma Voldemort. Demain, tu auras un autre ouvrage à traduire.

- Quel est l'intérêt du livre que j'ai traduis ?

- Pour un alchimiste, quelle est la différence entre la traduction et la trahison ? »

Ashild se rembrunit.

« Pour l'hermèsien, s'il y en a une, elle est bien mince. »

Voldemort reprit la marche. Aucun des deux ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de la jeune femme.

« Tu as tord de me cacher toutes ces choses que tu gardes secrètes.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'ordonner de vous répondre ? »

Un léger sourire naquit au coin des lèvres fines de Voldemort. Il s'avança jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il glissa une main contre la joue de l'alchimiste.

« Je préfère que tu les trahisses de ta propre volonté, pleinement responsable de tes paroles. »

Il se pencha légèrement et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Ashild.

« Voilà un autre secret que tu devras garder »

Sur ce, il se détourna et partit, laissant Ashild en pleine expectative. Après de longues minutes muettes de questionnement, elle arriva à la conclusion suivant : il jouait avec elle.

* * *

Fini !

Une petite review ?


	5. Qu'estce que l'alchimie ?

Inter chapitre 2. Mouais, ben j'en suis pas fan. Sa lecture n'est pas nécéssaire pour l'histoire, il évoque juste un léger historique des alchimistes du monde de Harry Potter. Les inter-chapitres suivant seront (modulo les saynètes) :

- Les préceptes de l'alchimie –extrait de la Table d'Emeraude, Par Léonild Mercurial.

- L'alchimie est-elle une science ? Par Thomas Lagrange, Docteur ès en Sorcellerie Quantique

- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est-il un alchimiste ? Par Rita Skeeter.

- Gellert Grindelwald et les alchimistes. Par Bernty Baggins.

Le chapitre 3 devrait venir bientôt (je le préfère à l'interchapitre). Il s'intitule « Un œil triangulaire »

**Qu'est-ce que l'alchimie ? Extrait du « 1001 questions sur le monde magique», Justin Peudevie.**

Voilà une question qui interrogeait toutes les petites têtes blondes, dès qu'elles sont en âge de comprendre le mot alchimiste. Il évoque deux images contradictoires : d'un côté le vieux sage, vivant en ermite, qui travaille d'arrache pied afin de réaliser le Grand Œuvre, et d'un autre côté, le magicien maléfique qui enlève des enfants la nuit pour mener des expériences de la plus grande noirceur, dans le seul but d'augmenter son pouvoir et d'atteindre l'immortalité.

Donc, comment concilier ces deux images ?

Tout d'abord, rappelons en quelques lignes leurs histoires. Le mot provient de l'arabe alkimiya, dont la signification demeure aujourd'hui encore controversée. Signifie-t-elle « terre noire », pour désigner à demi-mot l'Egypte ? Ou bien « mélange ». Il est difficile de savoir, alors nous préférons passer à leur histoire.

A l'origine, l'alchimie était l'art des métallurgistes. Grace à un savoir, (qu'ils prétendaient d'origine divine) sur lequel ils gardaient le secret, ils détinrent pendant des siècles, l'hégémonie du travail du bronze et du fer. En d'autres termes, ils contrôlaient la société.

Pourtant, d'autres parvinrent à manipuler les métaux, à pratiquer les Arts Magiques. Les alchimistes perdirent une partie de leur pouvoir. Il ne s'en fallut que de quelques siècles, pour que de statut de privilégiés, ils prennent celui de persécuter. Ils détenaient encore des connaissances inédites qui effrayaient le sorcier du moyen-âge. Cette persécution ne fit que renforcer en eux la volonté de conserver le secret. Ils formaient alors une diaspora, étendue sur toute l'Europe et le Bassin Méditerranéen, qui échangeaient entre eux des informations grâce à des langages complexes et hermétiques. Pendant des siècles, ils travaillèrent avec ardeur. Dans quel but ? Dans celui de reprendre le pouvoir, ou bien de réaliser le Grand Œuvre ? Nul ne le sait. Il est probable que beaucoup se soient désintéressés du pouvoir originel, seulement fascinés par le Grand Œuvre et avides de connaissances. Il est tout aussi probable que beaucoup veulent le pouvoir.

Actuellement, les alchimistes vivent dans trois mondes : celui des sorciers, celui des moldus, mais aussi dans celui qui leur est propre, avec des cités aux emplacements tenus secrets. Ils ont en partie libéré leurs connaissances et accepté de s'insérer dans le monde magique : une école d'alchimie existe, (l'entrée s'y effectue après l'obtention des ASPICS), notre gouvernement entretient d'étroit lien avec le gouvernement alchimiste, le Haut Conseil Hermèsiens.

Leur histoire explique en partie les deux images opposées que tout un chacun possède : elles sont toute les deux vraies, tantôt faisant référence à un alchimiste amateur de savoir, tantôt à un alchimiste amateur de pouvoir. Il est difficile pour nous de répondre à la question « Qu'est-ce que l'alchimie ? » puisque les alchimistes gardent précieusement le secret de la réponse.

L'alchimie est, pour ce que nous savons, un Art Magique (qui fut classé dans la catégorie des Arts Sombres par Amyctus Fudge au XIIème siècle, et déclassé par Alberto Quanta en 1867), mêlant science, philosophie et ésotérisme. Elle se considère d'origine divine, elle est donc réservée à une élite d'élus. Elle cherche à atteindre la perfection, du corps, du métal et de l'âme.

Leur doctrine actuelle repose principalement sur la Table d'Emeraude, écrite par Hermès Trismégiste.

C'est ainsi que la quête de la Pierre Philosophale, l'élixir des sages, est à la fois une quête matérielle et spirituelle. Nul ne sait si quelqu'un n'est jamais parvenu à son terme. Nicolas Flamel le prétendit. Mais était-ce bien la Pierre Philosophale, ou bien une gemme présentant des propriétés analogues ? Au fond, seuls les alchimistes peuvent répondre à cette question.

Les alchimistes, dans leur quête, ont engrangé une quantité incommensurable de connaissance. Certains passèrent des pactes avec les forces du mal pour les obtenir. Ceux-là étaient probablement avides de pouvoir, et le Grand Œuvre qu'un moyen d'atteindre l'immortalité.

D'autres au contraire, étaient prêts à tout pour comprendre le monde, et pas forcément dans le but d'atteindre le Grand Œuvre. Ils n'accordent pas toujours beaucoup de crédit aux traditionnelles considérations ésotériques de l'alchimie.

Tout comme il est difficile pour nous de parler de l'alchimie, il est difficile de parler des alchimistes. La seule qui est certain, c'est qu'ils forment une société en marge, mais néanmoins puissante.


	6. L'Oeil triangulaire

Quand j'avais dit que la suite viendrait vite. J'ai pas mal hésité à le couper en deux, ou le laisser entier. Conclusion : coupé. Il est court. La suite viendra dimanche prochain.

Deux petites questions : préférez-vous les chapitres longs ou cours ?

Attention ! Il y aura de nombreux spoileurs Tome 7 dans la suite de l'histoire.

Précisions : Pour résumer, les alchimistes vivent dans un monde en parrallèle de celui des sorciers et des moldus, tout en leur étant très lié. Ils peuvent tout aussi bien vivre parmi les sorciers, moldus ou dans des cités qui leur sont propres. Ils ont leur propre gourvernement, le Haut Conseil des Hermèsiens. Ils ont aussi la manie du secret et se défie des non-Adeptes (tout humain ne faisant pas partie des leurs).

**Chapitre 3 : L'Oeil triangulaire**

_Les flammes l'ont encerclée. Leur chaleur infernale l'étouffe. Partout où son regard se pose, elle ne voie plus qu'un brasier. Des fumées noires s'élèvent, fétides de la chaire humaine consumée._

_Alors, au travers des flammes, un œil perce. Il est triangulaire, avec une pupille verticale. Il appartient au dragon responsable de cet enfer._

Ashild frissonna, alors que des images de son cauchemar de la nuit passée ne cessaient de s'imposer à elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait, mais il avait eu une telle intensité qu'elle avait parfois l'impression d'entendre leurs cris. Cela faisait pourtant tant d'années...

Elle essaya de chasser ces sombres pensées en se concentrant sur le livre à traduire. Ashild avait été surprise que la couverture en cuir écarlate renfermait un grimoire écrit par la main du même copiste. « Carbonisation et fermentation de la Materia Primea » de Paracelse, en alkemyen 5. Au regard de son niveau d'alkemyen 3, Ashild n'aurait pas imaginé que le copiste eût pu écrire en alkemyen 5, et pourtant, elle reconnaissait ses fautes. Les Alkemyen sont une famille de langues écrites et hermétiques que les alchimistes usent afin de les rendre obscur aux non-adeptes. Le nombre indique le nombre de facteurs différents mélangés : l'Akémyen 3 a recours au latin, hébreux et une graphie particulière pour les caractères. L'Alkemyen 4 utilise en plus des idéogrammes pour les mots courants, tel que le verbe être, Sel ou Or. L'Alkemyen 5 alterne les mots de Latin et de Grec selon l'algorithme définie par le dernier mot de la première phrase. Si par exemple ce mot est _unda, _l'onde en latin, l'ordre d'utilisation des langues sera latin-grec-grec-latin, puisque l'on a voyelle-consonne-consonne-voyelle.

Le texte se traduisait bien, même si l'emploi fantaisiste de mots trompeurs et les fautes, rendaient la tâche plus difficile.

Ashild fut tirée de ses pensées par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Drago Malefoy faisait son entrée, la dévisageant avec un mélange de crainte, de curiosité et de supériorité. Ashild devait avouer qu'il y avait un certain comique à voir un balai guindé et gominé, avec un soupçon de perplexité. Il était accompagné par l'adolescent qui était arrivé la veille. La jeune femme eut la vague sensation d'être prise pour un phénomène de foire.

Drago s'occupa de faire les présentations en parfait maître des lieux.

« Théodore voici Ashild Mérindol. Mlle Mérindol, voici Théodore Nott.

- Enchantée, répondit Ashild poliment.

- Enchanté. »

Mais il était évident que l'adolescent ne l'était pas du tout. Il semblait plutôt avoir envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour retourner à dieu seul sait quelle rêverie solitaire. Ou peut-être, tout simplement, se sentait-il mal à l'aise en présence d'une alchimiste, comme la plupart des sorciers.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez alchimiste, lâcha Drago, l'air de rien.

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? »

Drago se guinda d'assurance. Son ami leva discrètement les yeux au ciel.

« Mon père dit que les alchimistes sont des charlatans, qui utilisent la crédulité des gens, cela grâce à quelques tours de magie noire et de molduerie.

- Ceux-là s'appellent « souffleurs(1) » et nous ne les aimons guère, car ils nous discréditent tous.

- Il dit qu'il y en a aussi, qui ont un véritable pouvoir, et qu'ils sont extrêmement dangereux. Ce sont des fanatiques religieux.

- Ceux-là sont les Hermèsiens. Ils régissent l'ordre des alchimistes. Les alchimistes la relation qu'il y a entre le Conseil des Hermèsiens et le Ministère est équivalente à celle qui existe entre le Ministère et le Gouvernement moldu. »

Le jeune Malefoy eut un reniflement de mépris.

« Le Minsitère ferait mieux de prendre le contrôle des moldus.

- Les Hermèsiens pensent la même chose, vis à vis du Ministère. Le mépris sorcier qui existe à l'encontre des moldus, est chez les alchimistes le mépris des Adeptes à ceux qui n'ont pas été initiés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons qu'une faction, de plus en plus nombreuse, estime que le Ministère n'est plus à même de gérer ses affaires, et que les idéologies pro-sang pur/anti-moldues sont des dangers les symptômes du manque de mal qui ronge la société sorcière. Il est inutile de préciser que cette faction alchimiste qui s'est développée ces dernières années est profondément opposée au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais qu'ils étaient trop lâches et pas assez nombreux pour s'y attaquer la première fois.

- Et maintenant ? questionna Drago nerveusement. »

Ashild haussa des épaules.

« Cela fait tant d'années que je ne vis plus parmi eux, que je ne suis pas vraiment au fait de l'actualité. Ce que je sais, c'est que le Conseil des Hermèsiens est un ramassis de fanatiques, qu'ils terrorisent les alchimistes qui ne partagent pas leur vision, ceux qui sont alchimistes parce qu'ils veulent chercher et comprendre, et que deux fils de famille tels que vous ont tout intérêt à éviter ces milieux ».

Les deux garçons opinèrent, guère rassurés.

« De toute façon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a rien à craindre face à eux » répliqua Drago, de sa voix la plus assurée possible.

Ashild hocha de la tête, guère convaincue. Les alchimistes avaient bien provoqué la chute de Grindelwald, en aidant Dumbledore.

« Et vous ? questionna le jeune Malefoy un peu suspicieux.

- Moi ? Je suis Mangemort, non ? Les Hermèsiens ne m'ont jamais aimée, et je crois bien qu'à présent, ils me détestent.

- Mais vous n'avez pas l'impression de trahir les votre ? » S'enquit Théodore.

Ashild lâcha un rire nerveux et sans joie.

« Cela fait plus de treize ans que je les ai trahi.

- En rejoignant le Seigneur des Ténèbres » tenta Drago.

Ashild ne dit rien, laissant son regard se perdre dans le vide, alors que les cris de terreurs revenaient à son esprit. Elle les avait abandonnés.

La voix chantante de Théodore la tira de ses sombres réminiscences.

« Mais il existe bien des alchimistes fréquentables, non ? Dont vous-avez fait partie ? »

La jeune femme regarda l'enfant, surprise par la question pleine de naïveté. Cet adolescent était-il bien fils de Mangemort ? Nott... Ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

« Il en existe plein, mais ils ont peur ou alors ils préfèrent se concentrer sur leur recherche, estimant que ces questions ne les regardent pas. Il est pour eux plus facile d'utiliser des bras et des kets(2) que de comprendre le comportement humain. »

Elle se tut. Trop de souvenirs revenaient en elle. Elle se souvenait de la Grande Place, du Parc à la Fontaine d'Or, des réunions, des promenades paisibles avec Macek(3). Tout cela paraissait remonter à des siècles.

« L'interrogatoire est-il fini ?

- Non, répondit Drago. Quel a été votre parcours scolaire, pour devenir alchimiste ?

- Durmstang, l'École Supérieur d'Alchimie, le parcours le plus classique qui soit.

- Donc vous êtes d'origine sorcière, comprit Théodore.

- Pfff, évidement qu'elle l'est, sinon elle ne serait pas ici, remarqua Drago. Pureté du sang ?

- Cristalline, pour mon plus grand bien.

- Pfff, évidement qu'elle l'est, sinon elle ne serait pas ici, remarqua Théodore, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Drago. J'ai juste une dernière question. J'ai entendu dire que l'alchimie aurait été donnée aux Atlantes par les Anciens Dragons. Est-ce vrai ? »

Un grand silence s'en suivit. C'était visiblement LA question qui interrogeait Théodore, qui motivait sa venue ici. Un dangereux éclair traversa les yeux gris d'Ashild. Elle répondit d'une voix glaciale.

« Si les dragons ont inspirés les alchimistes, alors ils l'ont fait en conférant aux Hermèsiens leur cruauté et leur folie, car rien de bon ne peut venir des dragons. Où as-tu entendu cela ?

- N...nul part, répondit l'enfant soudain effrayé.

- Bien sûr, renifla Ashild sceptiquement. Maintenant, laissez-moi. J'ai du travail à faire pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

Ils partirent sans demander leur reste.

µµµ

Ashild se réveilla en sursaut.

La sueur lui collait la chemise de nuit à la peau, allait jusqu'à tremper les draps. Il faisait si chaud, l'air était si étouffant, qu'elle avait l'impression que le feu onirique avait quitté le domaine des rêves pour contaminer le domaine de l'éveil. Elle avait la sensation de se consumer sur place, que l'odeur de sa chair carbonisée faisait suffoquer ses narines. C'était insupportable.

Le Dragon était-il là ? L'attendait-il derrière la porte, prêt à la dévorer ou à la consumer ? Elle sentait son œil triangulaire qui la guettait !

La jeune femme terrifiée frissonna, malgré le brasier dont elle était la proie. Tel un automate, elle se leva, se rendit sous la douche et se plaça sous le jet d'eau glaciale. Les gouttelettes insouciantes vinrent lécher sa peau échauffée, emportant avec elle, la chaleur honnie. Elles formaient une pluie salvatrice qui venait geler le monstre de terreur labourant le ventre d'Ashild. Peu à peu, probablement aidées par la myriade de petits cristaux froids tombant en cascade du paumeau, les idées retrouvèrent un peu de clarté.

La mélodie revint à l'esprit d'Ashild. Il s'agissait d'une musique pareille à celle qui viendrait d'une boîte à musique, légère, un peu aigue, un peu métallique, Ô combien apaisante pourtant. Non, pas apaisante : rassurante serait plus exact, car elle évoquait la protection contre un danger effroyable. Il y avait aussi une voix de petite fille qui l'accompagnait, distante et floue. Ashild n'en comprenait que quelques mots :

« Ein...

Zwei...

Drei...

Fir...

Fur...

Zex...

Sieben...

Hart...

Auf »

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Ashild avait la sensation de connaître cette chanson, de se souvenir de cette voix. Il y avait dans cette mélodie quelque chose d'étrangement familier, que son esprit se refusait à lui livrer.

L'eau continuait à couler, la jeune femme ne pouvait l'arrêter. Prostrée, recroquevillée sur elle-même, son esprit la tourmentait sans cesse de réminiscences issues de son rêve ou de son passé. Il revenait à présent, plus brûlant que jamais, au point que même les gouttes d'eau glacée ne parvenaient que difficilement à le contenir. Ashild fermait les yeux pour voir l'œil triangulaire.

Aussi, l'eau coulait. Les lèvres bleuies par le froid marmonnaient la mélodie. Par moment, lorsqu'elle faiblissait et qu'elle tentait de quitter le jet glacial, Ashild avait l'impression d'être enfermée dans une armoire, que cette armoire était la proie des flammes et que les flammes entraient dans l'armoire. La chanson était alors sa seule protection.

Peu à peu, l'engourdissement gagna la jeune femme. L'inconscience lui ouvrit ses bras givrés, si attrayant donc.

L'eau s'arrêta de couler.

* * *

(1)Authentique.

(2)Notation appartenant au formalisme quantique : Bra| et |Ket

(3)Se prononce Matchek

Voilou, j'espère que ça vous aura plus. Reviews ?


End file.
